A little piece of Reality: Lover Diary Sidestory
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Dies ist eine kleine Sidestory zu meiner Geschichte Lovers Diary .... Lucius' und Sirius' erstes Zusammentreffen slash!


A little piece of Reality  
  
*****  
  
a Lovers Diary Sidestory  
  
****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
***  
Disclaimer: Die netten Leute aus dieser Story gehören unserer geschätzten JKR^^. Das Storyboard ist meins..  
  
A/N: WICHTIG: Diese Story ist eine Sidestory zu "Lovers Diary 5" . Es ist zu Empfehlen diese Geschichte zu kennen bevor man diese hier liest!!  
*****  
  
#in Hogwarts#  
  
Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore ging durch die nächtlichen Korridore. Als er am Tor der Bibliothek vorbeikam musste er leise lachen. Er steckte seine Hand in die Tasche seiner Robe und zog einen Zitronenbonbon hervor, dass er sich in den Mund steckte.  
  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich alles so schnell entwickeln würde. Selbst er hätte damit nicht gerechnet. Er erwartete schon mit Freuden die Ergebnisse seine angesetzten Balls. Er hoffte, dass Remus und der junge Mister Malfoy diese seltene Chance nutzen würden. Wieder musste er leise lachen.  
  
Es gab nichts, das in diesen Mauern von ihm unbemerkt blieb. Er konnte mit recht sagen, dass er immer informiert war!!!  
  
Die Liaison zwischen dem jungen Malfoy und Potter war eine seltsame Fügung des Schicksals. Aber wer war er schon, dass er sich dagegen stellen würde. Er sah große Vorteile für die Schule und eine große Zukunft für die beiden jungen Zauberer. Ein Bündnis zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin würde entstehen, wie es seit mehreren Jahrhunderten keiner mehr kannte. Ein Pakt zwischen den zwei Häusern der Macht.  
  
Außerdem würde es für die Zaubererwelt der Schock des Jahrhunderts werden. Er würde sich gut amüsieren.  
  
Was Severus und Remus anging, so wollte er einfach nur, dass die beiden endlich ihre merkwürdige Beziehung regelten. Es war ja kaum mehr mit anzusehen. Sogar die Schüler wurden schon aufmerksam. Er konnte sich an Severus' lustigen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihrem letzten Gespräch erinnern. zu witzig.  
  
Als er zurück in seine Gemächer ging, freute er sich schon auf den Ball. er konnte kaum erwarten zu sehen was passieren würde. Eines war klar, lustig würde es auf jeden Fall werden.  
  
*****  
  
#in Irland/Dublin#  
  
"Genug herumgesessen für heute." sagte Lucius Malfoy in einem sanften Ton und legte ein Lesezeichen in das Buch, das er gelesen hatte, bevor er es schloss. Er legte das Buch neben sich auf die Parkbank blickte auf seinen Schoß.  
  
Auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhte der große Kopf eines großen schwarzen Hundes. Lucius ließ seine Hand über das weiche Fell gleiten und kraulte den Hund hinter den Ohren. "Hast du gehört was ich gesagt habe, mein Freund? Es wird langsam Zeit zu gehen."  
  
Der Hund machte ein winselndes Geräusch bevor er sich widerwillig von seinem Platz erhob. Lucius steckte das Buch zurück in die Tasche seines Umhangs und streckte einen kurzen Moment seine Beine aus, bevor er ebenfalls aufstand. Er liebte diese Augenblicke im Park mit dem Hund. Es war, als seien sie alte Freunde. Seitdem er dem Hund das dritte Mal begegnet war, kam er hier in diesen Park, immer begleitet von seinem neuen Freund. Es war immer der Abschluss eines gemeinsamen Tages.  
  
Auch der Hund streckte sich kurz. Lucius sah den Verschluss des Halsbandes, das er dem Hund geschenkt hatte, in dem dichten Fell glitzern. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und hob den Wärmezauber auf den er um die Bank gelegt hatte. Beide blickten sich kurz an bevor sie den vertrauten Weg zurück zu Lucius' Hotel einschlugen. Der Hund, ein paar Schritte vor ihm, kläffte und wedelte fröhlich mit dem Schwanz. Lucius musste lächeln.  
  
"Schon gut mein Freund. Ich bin genau hinter dir."  
  
Die Sonne begann hinter den Häusern von Dublin zu versinken und die Dämmerung setzte ein. Eine dünne Schneeschicht bedeckte den Boden und tauchte die Landschaft in ein weihnachtliches Flair. Trotzdem war es draußen nicht unangenehm kalt.  
  
Sie waren keine zehn Meter von dem Tor zum Eingang der Parks entfernt, als Lucius das vertraute 'plopp' hörte, dass erzeugt wurde wenn man apariert. Der Hund näherte sich ihm und fing an zu knurren.  
  
"Malfoy. ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Haustier hast. Sieht schäbig aus, hätte gedacht du kannst dir etwas Besseres leisten." Die Stimme war höhnisch. Lucius musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen um sie zu erkennen.  
  
"McNair! Was für eine unwillkommene Überraschung. Du hattest schon immer das Talent zu wissen, wann man dich am wenigsten sehen will, wenn dich überhaupt je irgendwer sehen will!" Lucius' Stimme war gelassen, während er sich zu McNair umdrehte.  
  
"Du solltest deine Zunge im Zaum halten Malfoy. Du riskierst nen schmerzhaften Tod." schnauzte McNair. Der Hund hatte sich vor Lucius gestellt und angefangen laut zu knurren.  
  
"Verschwende deine Stimme nicht an diesen Versager." Sagte Lucius ruhig, während er den Hund beim Hals griff. Plötzlich hörte er weitere plopp- Geräusche hinter ihm. Er drehte den Kopf. "Kaiser und Jefferson. warum wusste ich, dass du zu feige wärst dich mir allein zu stellen McNair?" fragte Lucius spöttisch. Bevor McNair auch nur die Chance hatte etwas zu sagen meldete sich Jefferson zu Wort.  
  
"Unser Lord hat entschieden, Malfoy! Der Lord hat keine Verwendung mehr für dich. Deine Loyalität und Einsatz waren ebenfalls fragwürdig die letzte Zeit. Dein Tod wurde beschlossen."  
  
"So einfach ist das nicht. Nur weil der alte Herr etwas beschlossen hat heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es auch passiert. Eines ist klar. er hat sich mächtige Feinde gemacht." zischte Lucius.  
  
Die Männer lachten um ihn herum. Lucius nutzte das, er zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief "Stupify" bevor es die Männer ihn aufhalten konnten. Jefferson und Kaiser wurde gegen das Gitter geschleudert und noch bevor McNair irgendetwas tun konnte waren Lucius und der Hund disapariert.  
  
"Scheiße!!!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Lucius rannte durch die Strassen Dublins. Er war zwar mit dem Hund in eine leere Gasse in der Nähe seines Hotels apariert, aber die Anspannung und Aufregung war zuviel gewesen. Er hatte sich verlaufen. Keuchend lehnte er sich gegen eine Wand. Der Hund war nirgends zu sehen.  
  
"Hast du mich jetzt auch verlassen mein Freund?" seufzte Lucius.  
  
Nach einem Augenblick Pause lief er weiter. Plötzlich hörte er wieder die plopp-Geräusche hinter sich.  
  
"Wo ist er??" schrie die Stimme von Kaiser.  
  
"Nicht weit ." gab Jefferson zurück.  
  
Lucius rannte um sein Leben. Doch bevor er sich versah saß er in einer Sackgasse fest. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herz raste. Er wollte disaparieren, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er war gelähmt und er hörte die Stimmen näher kommen.  
  
Plötzlich kam etwas um die Ecke und Lucius sah in die Augen des Hundes.  
  
"Warum bist du nicht weggeblieben?? Jetzt müssen wir beide dran glauben." flüsterte Lucius.  
  
Lucius zitterte und sank an der Wand zusammen. Plötzlich sah er wie der Hund sich vor seinen Augen in einen Mann verwandelte. Er blickte in das bekannte Gesicht von Sirius Black, gekleidet in einem schwarzen schäbigen Umhang, das Halsband, das Lucius ihm geschenkt hatte um den Hals. Lucius konnte nicht wegsehen. Er war geschockt. Als er sah wie Black seinen Zauberstab zog, schloss er die Augen und erwartete den Tod.  
  
Er hörte Worte "Wingardium Leviosa". Er öffnete die Augen und sah einen Deckel in der Luft schweben. Black stand vor ihm und hielt ihm die Hand hin.  
  
"Komm Lucius in den Gulli!" sagte Sirius sanft und Lucius konnte nicht anders, als ihm zu folgen. Die beiden stiegen hinab und Black verschloss die Öffnung wieder. Sie drängten sich in eine Ecke und atmeten leise. Lucius begann wieder zu zittern, als er Schritte und Stimmen über sich hören konnte.  
  
"Wo zum Teufel sind sie??" keifte McNair.  
  
Lucius unterdrücke einen Schluchzer. Doch dann fand er sich in warmen Armen wieder, die ihn in eine Umarmung zogen. Lucius umarmte Sirius fest.  
  
"Er muss disapariet sein!!" sagte Kaiser und wieder erklangen plopp- Geräusche.  
  
Im Gulli lagen sich Lucius und Sirius noch lange in den Armen. Doch nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich leicht voneinander um sich ansehen zu können. Und zum ersten Mal blickten sie sich als Menschen in die Augen.  
  
*****  
  
+ENDE+  
A/N: Ein herzliches Dankschön an meine Betareader dragon-fly und Connor!!^^ 


End file.
